Mushrooms
by roo17
Summary: The Thousand Sunny was quiet for once. Had it been under different circumstances, the crew would have been worried by their captain's lack of energy and appearance. LawLu.


Mushrooms

* * *

 _Summary: The Thousand Sunny was quiet for once. Had it been under different circumstances, the crew would have been worried by their captain's lack of energy and appearance._

 _Slight ooc._

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was quiet for once, as there was no hyperactive teen running around laughing hysterically on its grassy deck. Had it been under different circumstances, the entire crew would have been worried by their captain's lack of energy and appearance. But they knew where he was, and why he wasn't busy laughing around with his fellow crew mates.

Nami gave a soft smile as she looked up from the newspaper in the direction of the sick bay, a feeling of happiness filling her chest as she imagined what her captain was currently doing. She found it odd, though; she didn't have to concentrate so hard on reading the paper, for there was no loud ruckus being made to thwart were concentration. Robin, too, couldn't help but look up from watering her flowers; a smile gracing her beautiful features. She quickly found peace in the temporary silence, for she knew it wouldn't last forever, not on the Sunny. In the kitchen, Sanji was able to prepare lunch without any interruptions for which he was glad; having his clingy captain always barging into the kitchen demanding food could get a quite annoying from time to time. But, at the moment, he found the kitchen so quiet, and he almost found himself missing Luffy's random entrances. Still, a smile pulled at his lips knowing just where his captain was.

Zoro loved the quiet, it gave him time for meditation. Yet, despite being glad there was no captain currently bothering him, he couldn't quite focus on clearing his mind. He gave a tired sigh before before letting a chuckle escape him. Of course, he'd grown so used to hearing Luffy's laughter in the background; without it, he now had a hard time focusing. He shook his head, deciding to take a nap instead. Chopper and Usopp giggled together as they sat on the railing, each holding a fishing pole in their hands. Normally Luffy would be with them as well, but they knew he was having much more fun with where he currently was.

Brook sat at the table, a cup of hot tea before him as he scribbled away on the blank paper before him; music notes filling his mind so fast he almost couldn't get them down quickly enough. Once he was done, however, he stopped to look over his work. He would have asked Luffy to listen to it and ask for his opinion on it, but he didn't want to bother his captain at the moment. He knew the hyper teen was having a great time, and he didn't want to intrude on that. Franky gave a pose as he finished the new invention he'd been working on for a while. He almost called out for Luffy before he stopped himself, remember just why his captain wasn't currently running around deck making a ruckus. He gave a quiet chuckle. He could wait to show off his new invention.

* * *

Off in the sickbay, Luffy sat with in a chair with an intrigued expression; his eyes focused on the pictures that were currently being shown to him. He placed his full attention on what he was being taught, a rare thing for him to do but this time it was necessary. A tattooed finger pointed to a mushroom that purple with bright yellow spots. "This is a Barrel Mushroom. These are only safe to eat once you've boiled them."

"Barrel Mushrooms can only be eaten after being boiled. They're purple with yellow spots," Luffy repeated, a slight smiling tugging at his lips. Law nodded.

"Good. Now, this one here," he continued, turning the page and pointing to the new picture. "This one is _extremely_ poisonous, Luffy-ya. Do not touch, do not go near it. It gives off poisonous spores when it feels threatened. Anything that inhales too many of those spores will die within three days. If eaten and you are not treated within six hours, you will die. Do you understand?" The smile dropped from Luffy's face as he nodded, realizing just how serious this mushroom was. "It's more dangerous than Amanita genus."

"But it looks just like an ordinary mushroom," the straw-hatted captain frowned, his brows furrowing together. "How can I tell the difference?"

"Here," the tattooed finger pointed to a spot on the mushroom's cap. "There will be a single black dot in the shape of a teardrop. If it has that, walk away quickly."

"The Tear Mushroom? That's its name?"

"Yes. It caused several small towns in the south blue to die because the people there thought it was an edible mushroom. Many wept in sadness at losing whole families, thus its name the Tear Mushroom." Luffy gave an _ohhh_ before a small yawn escaped him. Law chuckled. "We'll continue another time."

"No!" Luffy suddenly shouted, his eyes going wide. The Surgeon of Death raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "I-I mean, maybe just five more mushrooms?"

Law couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Alright, if you want to go a little longer that's fine with me." Luffy scooted his chair so it was directly behind Law's and the back of the chairs were resting against each other. Then then sat down and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Law's chest as he rested his chin on the male's shoulder so he could still see the book. Law turned and place a soft kiss on the teen's cheek, giving a small smile before pointing back at the book.

"This here is the Straw Mushroom…"

* * *

Law quietly closed the Mushrooms of the World book and set it on the desk, letting out a quiet breath as he turned his head to glance at the straw-hatted teen. Luffy had fallen asleep around the third mushroom, the Caesar Mushroom, and Law just didn't have the heart to wake the younger male up. He looked so peaceful and content.

He also looked like he was about to drool.

Yeah, Law wasn't going to let that happen.

He slowly maneuvered himself out of Luffy's clinging arms and gently placed the teen's head on the back of the chair while got up to stretch. His back and shoulders gave several pops. Glancing at the time, he noticed it was still hours from dinnertime. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy and figured a nap wouldn't hurt.

Turning to Luffy, he carefully slid one arm under the teen's knees while the other slid under his shoulders; picking him up bridal style. He then exited the sickbay, holding Luffy close to his chest, and made his way to the men's quarters. Several of the Straw Hats glanced his direction, small smiles pulling at their lips at seeing the two being so close. In his sleep, Luffy let out a quiet murmur and slightly shifted; his one hand gripping the front of Law's shirt with a loose grip.

Once in the men's quarters, Law laid Luffy down in one of the bunks and covered him with a blanket. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the captain's forehead before turning to get into his own bunk. But before he could do that, a rubbery arm reached out and circled his torso several times before pulling him down. Law let out a quiet gasp at being jerked backwards so suddenly, but rolled his eyes when he found himself lying next to Luffy.

"Idiot," he mumbled. Luffy merely let out a quiet chuckle. Turning over to face Luffy, Law wrapped his own arms around Luffy and held him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head before letting out a content sigh. A smile graced his lips as he quietly said, "I love you, Luffy-ya."

"L've y' too, T'ao," Luffy mumbled back, already asleep once more.

Outside on the deck, Robin held back a quiet giggle behind her hand as several petals fell to the floor in the men's quarters.

* * *

 _A/N: I might upload one more chapter to this. Don't know just yet. But yeah, there ya go. Hope it was alright! Of course Robin would sneak a peak. Right? So yeah, Law heard that Luffy has a tendency to eat mushrooms when he sees some. So he figured he'd teach him which mushrooms to eat and not eat. And because it was Law teaching him for his own safety, Luffy listened._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
